In an electrophotographic (EP) imaging process used in printers, copiers and the like, a photosensitive member, such as a photoconductive drum or belt, is uniformly charged over an outer surface. An electrostatic latent image is formed by selectively exposing the uniformly charged surface of the photosensitive member. Toner particles are applied to the electrostatic latent image, and thereafter the toner image is transferred to the media intended to receive the final permanent image. The toner image is fixed to the media by the application of heat and pressure in a fuser assembly. A fuser assembly may include a heated roll and a backup roll forming a fuser nip through which the media passes. A fuser assembly may also include a fuser belt and an opposing backup member, such as a backup roller.
Modern fusers may incorporate fusing technology having a low thermal mass, in order to provide fast first fuse times and low power usage. One such fuser includes a fuser belt heated by a ceramic heater and a backup roller. The low thermal mass of the fuser presents problems with fuser temperature control such as overshoot and droop, and makes overheating of the backup roller more likely.